


roots

by committed_quartz



Series: 9-1-1 drabbles [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Evan "Buck" Buckley Deserves the World, Firefam Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/committed_quartz/pseuds/committed_quartz
Summary: Buck has finally put down roots.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Firefam
Series: 9-1-1 drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724308
Kudos: 27





	roots

**Author's Note:**

> Oooo, it’s number 4!
> 
> In my head, number 5 aka ‘drawer’ is part of the same *gestures with hands* thing so...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

For the first few years after dropping out of college, Buck was living out of a small car and moving around every couple of months.

Meaningful connections were not something he made, or ever thought he would.

No matter how much he wanted it, he never thought he’d be lucky enough to get to a point where he was surrounded by people who cared enough to call him family.

But he has.

He finally feels comfortable enough with himself, to let others in and to let them be a permanent fixture in his life.

Buck has finally put down roots.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at [committedquartz](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/committedquartz)


End file.
